


Mac Likes Charlie

by ddynoliaeth



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Trans!Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddynoliaeth/pseuds/ddynoliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Charlie, sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.<br/>Or, Mac reveals a secret not even the gang would have seen coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac Likes Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please consider commissioning me to write some fic for you!  
> http://vincenoir.tumblr.com/post/161648060242/hey-so-im-severely-strapped-for-cash-at-the

Mac was terrified, and with good god damn reason. Honestly, the universe must have been conspiring against him to have this happen. Especially since he could fucking swear he locked his bedroom door. And this was beyond bad luck.

“What're you doing, dude?”

“Charlie! Get the hell out of my room!” Mac screamed, scrambling to cover himself. He'd been standing in the centre of his bedroom, stark fucking naked, and nobody had seen him like that in, quite frankly, years. It'd been too long since he'd met a girl he trusted enough with his secret – besides, he was too hung up on He Who Must Not Be Named to deal with chicks lately. The last chick he'd been even close to intimate with (who wasn't too plastered to notice) was Carmen, but that was neither here nor there.

“What's the problem, Mac, not like I don't change in front of you all the time,” Charlie said, wandering over to the bed and sitting down. He popped a chip in his mouth from the bag he held, offering a beer to Mac with the other hand. Mac awkwardly shuffled closer to the bed and grabbed the bottle, keeping his t-shirt over his privates. He was not ready to have that conversation. “Dude, you're naked.”

Mac scoffed to hide his discomfort. “I noticed. You mind getting out so I can get dressed?”

“Nah, man, it's fine. I'm good.”

Mac shifted on his bare feet, but conceded the fact that Charlie wasn't likely to be pissing off any time soon and backed away to pick up his boxers. He glanced at Charlie, down to his boxers, back to Charlie. The little shit just tipped his beer bottle and settled into the bed further. Kid honestly had no sense of propriety.

Mac took a deep breath, and turned around.

He could feel Charlie's gaze boring into his back as he bent down to retrieve his boxers and put his bottle on the ground. Now came the most difficult moment – he had to drop the shirt to put the boxers on. And Charlie wasn't looking away – why wasn't he looking the fuck away? Mac screwed his eyes shut, and let go of the shirt.

He was halfway through putting them on when Charlie spoke.

“Dude, where's your dick?”

Mac froze in the middle of putting his left foot through his boxers.

“What the fuck, dude,” he muttered, pulling them on completely. “Who even asks that?”

“I dunno,” Charlie replied, sounding completely comfortable with the situation, as if it were a common-day occurrence. “Guys with friends who have disappearing dicks?”

Mac was now faced with a choice. Either he could continue getting dressed and forget this ever happened – Charlie would certainly give up quickly and drop the whole thing – or he could actually tell the truth to his best friend for the first time in his life. Somehow, after Charlie's blasé response to the complete lack of cock showing between his legs, he felt the pull to truthfulness stronger than he ever had before. 

Mac sighed.

“I don't have a dick, Charlie,” he said. “I've never had a dick.”

Charlie said nothing. It was impossible to tell how he was reacting, there were no indications at all. And Mac was terrified to find out what was going on in his mind, but on the other hand he needed to know. He turned to face his friend.

Charlie was sitting in exactly the same position as he had been when he'd turned in the first place, watching him with an unreadable, blank expression on his face. Mac stared at him, fear and worry and hope warring on his own face, looking like he was about to cry. In his hand was a small white mound of foam. Charlie's eyes tracked downwards, and took in the baggy front of Mac's boxers - the obvious lack of bulge.

“So, you're like a dude tranny?” Charlie asked. It was about as good as Mac could have hoped, but he still blanched at the phrasing. “Sorry, that's not the right - I don't really know what word to use?”

Mac frowned, confused. “Uh, transgender. But, like, I'm just a dude, Charlie. I'm still a dude.”

“Yeah, no, duh,” Charlie said, getting up. “You're always gonna be a dude, dude. You're just a dude with different bits.”

“Really?” Mac asked, eyebrows almost in his hairline as he stepped forward, hopeful. 

“‘Course. You're still Mac, Mac.”

He almost cried with relief.

“Oh my God, dude, you have no idea how happy I am right now,” he laughed, rubbing a hand over his face. “I thought you'd, like, start calling me ‘she’ or something.”

“No, man, why would I do that?” Charlie squeaked. “Is that why you never told me?”

“Well, I mean…” Mac shuffled, realising he was still holding his packer in his hand.

“What is that?” Charlie asked.

“Oh, uhh… it's, um, it's my packer?” Mac replied, unsure. Charlie just looked blankly at him. “It's sorta what I put down there to make it look like I'm not… you know.”

“Oh, cool,” Charlie said, taking a swig from his beer. He seemed unphased by it. 

“Um, I've gotta…” Mac trailed off, waving his packer towards his groin. 

“Yeah, man, go ahead.” Charlie sat back down on the bed. Mac regarded him for a moment, then shrugged and set to work trying to get his underwear in order. Charlie just rambled on with his questions. 

“So why don't you have boobs, man?”

“I went on blockers before puberty - they stopped me from getting them.”

“How'd your mum afford that?”

“It was why we were so poor. She may not look like she gives a shit, but she actually did everything she could to help me out when I told her I was a guy.”

“Does Dennis know?”

Mac paused in the process of putting his shirt on, letting it bunch up around his shoulders. He looked over at Charlie.

“I… No. No, Dennis doesn't know. Nobody knows. Just my mum, my dad, and you.”

“Hey, man, that's cool,” Charlie grinned. “It's cool that you trust me more than Dennis. Actually, it makes me pretty happy.”

Mac was too surprised to even point out that he hadn't meant to tell him in the first place. Charlie was happy he trusted him? He was happy he knew, happy that Mac had apparently wanted to tell him? He finished putting his shirt on.

“What's that meant to mean?”

“I dunno, man,” Charlie said, suddenly sheepish and trying to hide his face in his armpit. “I just, you know, I don't think Dennis is all that good for you, you know?”

“No, Charlie, I don't know.”

“It's just that he treats you like shit, man.” Now he sounded angry, building to his special hysterical brand of rage. “He treats you like shit and you just take it, you just take it, man and you don't do anything about it and it just makes me - ugh!” He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his fists to his temples.

“Why do you even care?”

“Because I love you, Mac, god damn it!” Charlie shouted. 

Mac paused again, bending down to pick up his beer. He glanced over at Charlie over his shoulder - he looked horrified at himself.

“I mean, like, not love love or anything, not like I wanna sleep with you or something - not because you've got a pussy, because you're a dude - and I just-”

“Dude,” Mac said, stepping up between Charlie's legs and squatting to get down to eye level with the smaller man. He waited until Charlie opened his eyes, looking for all the world like he wanted to bolt immediately. “If you love me, like love love me, it's okay.” 

“Okay, but I don't, I- wait.” Charlie squinted at him. “What? It's… it's okay?” 

“Yeah, man.”

“Then, uh… Then can I… Can I, ummm…”

“Spit it out, Charlie,” Mac said, smiling warmly at him.

“ThencanIkissyouplease?” It all came out in a rush, and Charlie immediately hid behind his hands. Mac chuckled, grabbing his wrists and waiting until Charlie looked at him again.

“Sure, Charlie,” he whispered. 

Charlie took a couple moments to try and gather himself, to let his feeble brain catch up with what Mac had said, but when it did he grinned wider than Mac had ever seen. He lifted his hands from the bed and hovered them over Mac's shoulders, nervous and excited and all levels of confused. Mac just laughed and pushed forward, wrapping his arms around Charlie's middle and pressing his lips against his friend's. Charlie squeaked, letting his hands fall and gripping Mac's shoulders for all he was worth. The pain of his fingers digging into Mac's shoulder blades brought him back to himself, and he pulled away, leaving Charlie scrabbling to get the pressure back on his mouth.

“Wait, wait, wait, Charlie,” he said, holding his hips and keeping a bit of distance between them. “Charlie, what about the Waitress?”

“What about her?” Charlie whined.

“Dude, you've been in love with her for years.”

“I've been in love with you for years, you idiot,” Charlie growled. “Acting like I was into her was the best cover ‘cause she'd never be into me and nobody would know I actually wanted you.”

“Charlie,” Mac giggled. “That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.”

“Yeah, well, it worked, didn't it?”

“I guess it did,” he replied, leaning back in and kissing him again. Charlie hummed happily, pulling at Mac's shoulders and just generally trying to get as close to him as possible. Mac rumbled happily deep in his chest as he pushed Charlie backwards onto the bed. He grinned against his lips, licking Charlie's teeth and pushing through into his mouth. Neither of them were particularly experienced in general, not to mention with other men, but what they lacked in know-how they made up for in intense enthusiasm.

“Mm, Mac, Mac, Mac,” Charlie chanted as Mac kissed down along his neck, licking and biting at tendons and rubbing his cheek against Charlie's stubble. He was too overcome with emotion to say anything back, understandably worried he might start crying with the weight of the moment, so instead he spent his energy devesting Charlie of his shirt.

“Shit, Mac, wait!”

Mac lifted his head from Charlie's neck and looked down at him, confused.

“I just, um… I'm not… I mean…”

“Charlie?”

“I'm not buff like you are, dude. I don't wanna… I don't want youto be disappointed.”

“Oh, Charlie,” Mac hummed, slipping his hands under the shirt and watching with rapt fascination at every tiny piece of skin being revealed under his light touch. Charlie squirmed, self concious, but Mac just continued petting at his sides and lifted the shirt over his head, throwing it towards the door, his own shirt following. He could feel Charlie's boner underneath him, and as hot as that was, he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. He'd never had a boner.

“Hey, Mac, you know this isn't ‘cause you've got a pussy, right?” Charlie mumbled, burying his face in Mac's chest. “I wanted you when I thought you had a dick, too.”

“I know, Charlie,” Mac said, choking up with emotion again. He pushed Charlie back down on the bed, shuffling backwards on his knees until he could get a good grip on Charlie's jeans, popping the button and dragging the zip downwards. He caught his breath, realising that this would be the first time he'd actually see a dick, touch one, feel its weight. With Carmen it had always been quick, in the dark, and no hands, usually without even trying to get their clothes off. Now, he had time, and the man he loved underneath him, softly begging for it.

“Mac, come on, man, please,” Charlie whispered, hips fucking upwards against Mac's hands. He hung his head, trying to catch his breath at the obscene feeling a begging Charlie gave him, and fumbled to yank the jeans down, and the long johns underneath them too. He scrambled at Charlie's boots, the clothes bunched up around them, and resolutely did not look upwards until he'd gotten Charlie completely naked. Then, standing at the end of the bed, Mac slowly dragged his eyes upwards. His mouth went dry at the hard cock sticking up from unkempt pubic hair, his heart beat even faster than before, and he couldn't even notice that he was freaking Charlie out by just standing there and staring. 

“Mac?”

“Shit, sorry, I, uh, I've never…”

“It's okay. I've never either.” Charlie smiled and sat up, reaching out to grab at Mac's jeans, pulling at them ineffectually. Mac chuckled nervously, pulling his own jeans off, but hesitating at his boxers. Charlie took over at his pause, tugging them down and breathing in deeply at the sight before him. His mouth watered. 

Mac crawled back over Charlie in his discomfort, hiding his embarrassment with affection and mouthing at Charlie's nipples. Charlie gasped, grabbed at Mac's head tangling his fingers in his hair, holding back squeaks at the scratch of a beard against his chest. It was new, for both of them, but fuck was it good.

“Mmm, Charlie, want you,” Mac murmured against his skin, angling his head down to watch as his hand slipped around Charlie's cock. Dimly he realised this was the most honest and open he'd ever been with another human being, but the terror that thought brought him was easily overshadowed by the arousal Charlie's gutteral moan caused. He stroked, unpracticed and sloppy, but Charlie's pants and cut off whines told him he didn't really mind all that much. 

“Fuck, Mac, God,” Charlie huffed, fighting his own body to stay still and not spook Mac too much, fighting to control himself because if he didn't, this would be over too quickly. He wanted to reach down and touch Mac, dip his fingers inside and rub at his clit, but he was too far down the bed and Charlie was too short. 

“It's okay, Charlie, it's okay. Want you so bad, man, you look so good, you'd be so good Charlie, you'd be so good,” Mac rambled, more sure in his stroking now, squeezing a little at the head - still too soft but oh, so good. He turned his face into Charlie's chest, muffled his next words in humiliation and need. “Want you in my arse, Charlie. Please, want you inside me.”

“Fuck, Mac!” Charlie gasped, clutching Mac's hand to stop him and using his other to stave off orgasm at the base of his dick. He lifted his head to look down at him, the muscles in his neck screaming their protest at the angle, but Mac refused to lift his own. “Dude, really?”

Mac nodded.

“Fuck, man.” Charlie's vocabulary was severely reduced, and he didn't have a particularly big one to begin with. 

“Oh, shit, please don't tell the gang, Charlie,” Mac said, frantically getting up and moving away. “It's okay you don't wanna, but please, please don't tell-”

“Mac, dude, no, I want to!” Charlie squeaked, grabbing at Mac's shoulders and back. “And I wouldn't tell them anyway. I was just, you know, surprised, man.”

“Oh,” said Mac, lying back down. He lay still, stiff as a - well, stiff as Charlie's chubby. Charlie smiled, crawling over Mac's body, sliding downwards until he was settled between his legs. Mac tensed even further.

“Uh, Charlie, can you not, you know, um…”

“Touch your pussy?”

Mac scrunched up his face at the word. “Yeah, that. I've been saving for surgery, but it's really expensive.”

“It's okay. I'm going for your arse anyway,” Charlie replied, ducking his head without preamble and licking along as much of Mac's arse as he could reach with Mac on his back. The hole quivered with the sensation, the vibrations against Charlie's tongue felt delightfully dirty. 

“Fuck, Charlie, yes!”

Charlie hummed in reply, burying his tongue inside Mac without any more foreplay, his nose pressing against his perineum. Mac grunted, hips jutting upward, driving the tongue deeper and the nose harder against the skin of his groin. Charlie tensed his tongue, twirling it inside Mac's arse and delighting in the smell - deep and salty and all Mac. 

“Fuck, here-” 

Mac twisted his torso on the bed, pulling slightly off Charlie's tongue - which burrowed back in as he settled back and thrust a small bottle of lube and a condom downwards. Charlie made a surprised noise but grabbed blindly for it anyway, popping the cap and covering his hand in it without a moment's hesitation. He removed his tongue, replacing it instantly with a finger. 

“Shit, Charlie, faster!”

Another finger, another, until Charlie had four jammed inside Mac and was practically fisting him up the bed, and Mac was spewing babble from his mouth. 

“Fuck, now, please!” 

Charlie pulled his fingers out quickly, covering his cock in the condom, soaking it in the remaining lube and keeping a hand on it to keep it in place as he rubbed against Mac's hole, pushing his body forward slowly. Mac squirmed and grunted, thrusting back against the dick pressing against him, forcing it past the muscles before Charlie could stop him. 

“Shit, shit, shit, Mac, god,” Charlie huffed, struggling to keep his composure as Mac clenched around him. It was almost too much. He leaned down, pressing his chest against Mac's, relishing the hard planes of Mac's body, loving the feeling of him against him. 

They built a rhythm, a slow, comfortable rhythm, and Mac reached down to rub himself as Charlie latched onto his neck and began sucking and chewing. Mac wrapped his legs around Charlie's hips, pulling him in deeper. He knew that if he'd been born a man, this angle would have Charlie ramming his prostate, but instead just had him driving harder, further inside, and Mac rubbed his clit harder to compensate. Charlie's hips stuttered and he stilled, his breath leaving in a rush of “Mac” as his dick throbbed and the condom was filled. Mac squeezed harder aroung him to keep him where we was, grinding against his hips and rubbing rubbing rubbing until he felt his muscle fluttering and the burst of feeling in his abdomen.

“Fuck, Charlie.”

Charlie flopped down beside him, pulling the soiled condom off and chucking it to the ground. He rolled over, resting a hand on Mac's belly.

“Yeah.”

“I think I love you, man.”

Charlie laughed. “I love you, too, Mac.”

**Author's Note:**

> Potential for a second chapter if there's interest - it'd cover Mac's coming out to the rest of the gang and his surgery and post-op life.


End file.
